criticalstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
Plaza
Plaza is a map in Critical Ops, and the first map to be released in the game. Description Plaza has large spaces, mainly at terrorist spawn and the market near counter-terrorist spawn (bombsite B) which both offer lots of vantage points. Between both spawns consists of tight and narrow passageways which are prone to sudden ambushes, rushing players and flash or smoke grenades. Plaza is based on a Spain-like appearance, specifically Barcelona, with bus stops, markets and large and tall buildings. Guide With the large amount of narrow passage ways, these areas are prone to many surprise attacks and ambushes. Large areas, such as bombsite B and T spawn usually have at least a few snipers taking advantage or the various vantage points presented. House This spot is notoriously known for housing campers guarding bombsite B or just the entrance. Due to its small space, ambushes into this area are common and escape routes are limited, especially in Team Deathmatch. Charging in this area alone is not recommended as there may be two or more enemies waiting for a kill. If a terrorist guarding bombsite B, be sure to be wary of the entrance. If under fire from the bombsite, use the crevice beside the windows for cover. Bombsite A/Alley Bombsite A is generally chosen for bomb planting due to its close distance. However, this also means the alleyways leading to the bombsite are usually heavily concentrated with players. Rushing is not recommended unless you have some company. If a Terrorist, a suggestion would be to use a sniper from T spawn to kill enemies camping on the alleyway stairs facing T spawn. If guarding the bomb, hide behind the doors at CT spawn or behind any one of the poles. If a Counter-Terrorist, you can camp at the stairs leading to the alleyway and shoot incoming Terrorists. If seeking to defuse the bomb, be on your guard for incoming Terrorists or campers behind any of the four poles or the doors. Bombsite B/Market Bombsite B is the less chosen bombsite to plant the C4, due to the increased amount of time and effort to get to. Nevertheless, if the bomb is planted, Counter-Terrorists can rush into the site in a group, but must be careful of any Terrorists in the house or hiding behind pots. Middle Trivia *This is the first map created in Critical Ops. *Lead artist Ben Kleber states he has visited Spain many times and is especially a big fan of the city Barcelona. Many of the game buildings, objects and textures are actually based on pictures that Kleber has shot in Barcelona during one of his visits. *Back then, on the bus stop featured closest to the terrorist spawn, instead of the name of advertising company 'JCDecaux' it read 'JCDubious' which is a play on words of nickname 'Dubious', used by game developer Miikka Rekiaro. *Posters and advertisements for Critical Strike Portable and Company of Tanks used to be found within the map before the 0.5.0 update. *It was originally named "Barcelona" but was changed after recent updates. *Before, shooting the fruit stand spilled blood. *Some objects in the map allow bullets to travel through them. This includes, but not limited to: **A blue and white truck located near T spawn. Bullets can bypass its cap. **The glass surface in the bus stop. *Images of this map are referenced in other maps. **An image of the A bombsite can be found in Bureau. **Another image of the A bombsite can be found in the Legacy TVs. Gallery Barcelona Map.png|Map schematics. Category:Critical Ops Maps Category:Maps